Lewis rats and nonhuman primates, immunized at a site distant to the eye with the retinal soluble antigen (S-antigen) in complete Freund's adjuvant, develop experimental autoimmune uveitis (EAU). Lymph node cells and peripheral lymphocytes from immunized animals manifested significant cellular immune responses measured by the lymphocyte culturing technique. The cyclosporines, a family of drugs with specific anti-T-cell activity, have been found to be exceptionally effective in protecting rats with EAU. Attempts at local immunosuppressive therapy in order to prevent EAU have begun. Newer cyclosporines, particularly D and G, have been evaluated in this model, with their efficacy compared to that of CsA. The use of 'natural' immunomodulatory modes such as T-cell vaccination are being developed. The effects of FK506, an agent that is 10 to 30 times as effective as cyclosporine, have also been investigated, as have autoagonists to platelet-activating factors.